


A Minor Key [vid]

by ageless_aislynn



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU study of Erik and Moira's tempestuous relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Key [vid]

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/MsChevious/media/Vid%20pics/AMinorKey_zps04bc150d.png.html)

Song: "Werewolf" by Fiona Apple  
Spoilers: Only basic spoilers for the movie in general if you're still avoiding that sort of thing. ;) Also uses footage from the deleted scenes.  
Length/size: 2:21 (23.6 MB WMV)

Streaming: [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/58609446) (password: erikmoira)  
Downloadable: [Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/n96blr)  
Also available at [Tumblr](http://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/41968826894/a-minor-key-erik-moira-x-men-first-class-an). :D

 

  
(password: erikmoira)

If you watch, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥!

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped Erik/Moira waaaaay back in my comic-reading days and this song made me think of them for some reason, so I decided to see if I couldn't devise a little ode to one of my oldest OTPs. ;) Besides, Michael Fassbender and Rose Byrne are just pretty together, in my opinion, lol! ;)


End file.
